


All I Can Taste is This Moment

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was the anniversary of their first real kiss. It had been four years earlier when they'd first kissed. At midnight, Richard had pulled Anne to him and kissed her. When she'd asked him why later, he'd said it was because he simply could not bear the idea of another year starting without her knowing how he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Taste is This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as All is Calm, All is Bright. I seem to like this little modern universe, so it's highly possible there will be future drabbles set in this universe

Richard stood by the window, holding Ned. He was standing where the Christmas tree had been until a few days ago. There were times he could almost swear the baby missed the tree, and kept looking for the lights. He and Anne had talked about stringing so lights in Ned's nursery, as he seemed to be entranced by them. 

"You have no idea what tonight is." Richard said softly, bouncing Ned in his arms. "New Year's Eve, it's a time for new beginnings for a lot of people. So many people are glad to see the year end. I find myself rather sad to see 2013 end. After all it was the year that brought you to us." 

He looked down as Ned reached for his tie to play with. "Yes, it was." He laughed softly, bouncing him again. 

Richard could not help but feel he and Anne were incredibly fortunate. They had Ned, had conceived easily. Their brother and sister had not been as fortunate at all. Even after almost five years of marriage George and Isabel had yet to conceive. Shortly before Christmas, George had confided in Richard about yet another failed infertility treatment. As he held his own precious son, Richard couldn't help but feel for his brother and sister-in-law. 

It had been Isabel who had suggested she and George would take Ned for the night. When Anne had told him, Richard had sensed her hesitation, along with her longing for them to be completely alone. He'd readily agreed to Ned's first sleepover. After their late night conversation, when Anne had expressed surprise that he still found her beautiful, Richard had gone on a last minute Christmas shopping spree. He'd bought a dress, jacket, and shoes for tonight; along with several shower gels and lotions. Although he found Anne beautiful no matter one, he knew she clearly needed reassured. 

As Anne walked into the living room, she immediately spotted Richard standing near the window with Ned. She couldn't help but grin to herself at the sight of them. She'd never doubted Richard would be a wonderful father, even at the times he'd doubted himself, but the truth was he was an even better father than she could ever have imagined. She loved watching him with Ned, truthfully it always made her heart want to burst. 

Richard turned as he heard Anne's heels on the hardwood floors. As he looked at her, he whistled softly, causing her to giggle. "Don't you think your mother is the most beautiful woman in the world?" He said softly to Ned, who gurgled. Richard laughed softly, as Anne came over to him. "Seems Ned agrees with me." He grinned. 

"So he does." Anne laughed as she leaned in and kissed Richard softly. 

He sighed very softly, kissing her back. "You do truly look beautiful." He said softly. 

"Thank you." Anne murmured. 

Richard nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. 

"Of course." She nodded. She reached to pick up Ned's diaper bag, but Richard shook his head, softly telling her that he would carry it. 

As they drove to Edward's house, Richard reached over and took Anne's hand. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly. 

Anne turned and looked at him. "Happy Anniversary." She grinned. It was not their wedding anniversary, of course. No, that would be in June. But it was the anniversary of their first real kiss. It had been four years earlier when they'd first kissed. At midnight, Richard had pulled Anne to him and kissed her. When she'd asked him why later, he'd said it was because he simply could not bear the idea of another year starting without her knowing how he felt. 

Richard laughed softly. "Ah, our first kiss." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he could possibly outdo that kiss tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once, they'd arrived at Edward's Anne immediately sought out Isabel, although it only been a few days since Anne last saw her older sister, tonight was different, tonight Anne's little boy would be staying with his aunt and uncle. Of course Anne wanted to talk with Isabel first. 

As he watched Anne talking with Isabel, Richard could not help but want to laugh. He knew Anne was anxious about Ned being away from them for the night, as was he if the truth be known, but he also could think of no one he'd trust Ned with more than George and Isabel. 

"What do you think they are talking about?" George asked, glancing towards their wives. 

"Ned." Richard answered, taking a sip of his beer. Anne would drive home tonight, so he didn't mind drinking a little. 

George laughed softly. "We're looking forward to having him with us." 

Richard grinned. "Oh, I'm sure." 

George nodded. "Good practice." 

Richard glanced over at George. "You're still going to try?" He asked. The last time they'd spoken George had been unsure. 

George glanced towards Isabel, who was holding Ned now. "As long as she wants to try." 

Richard nodded. "Hopefully..." 

"This time will be different." George finished the sentence. 

"Exactly." Richard said softly, as George started to wonder off. 

As midnight approached, Richard searched for Anne, and was not surprised to find her standing near the bookshelf. That always seemed to be their spot, when midnight came. "Should have known you'd be here." He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly ."And just where else did you think I'd be?" 

Richard laughed softly, slipping his arms around her waist. "I have an idea." He said softly. 

"And what might that be?" She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Something that is easier shown that explained." He said softly, as her fingers started to tangle in the curls at the back of his neck. 

"And just when are you going to explain it?" She asked softly. 

Just then, Edward shouted out it was one minute until midnight. 

"How about now." Richard murmured before he started to softly kiss her. 

Anne sighed very softly, kissing him back. This was something that never grew tired for her, kissing Richard at midnight on New Year's Eve.

As the room erupted in celebration of the coming of 2014, Richard pulled Anne even closer and slowly deepened the kiss. It was a full minute before he pulled away. 

"Just what..." Anne started to say. 

"Don't you think it's about time for our two resident love birds to get a room?!" George shouted out laughing. 

Before either Richard or Anne could respond, Edward responded. "Good idea, George!"

Seeing Richard's sheepish grin, and the slight blush on his face, it was Anne who responded. "You know, we have several rooms at home, most of which could be put to good use tonight. So perhaps it's time for us to leave." She laughed. 

Of course, it was several minutes before they were ready to leave, and once they were standing on the front steps, Anne turned to Richard, "Just what was that about?" She grinned. 

Richard laughed softly. "We started kissing at 11:59, that was ending 2013 on the right note, and we stopped kissing at 12:01, that was beginning 2014 on the right note." 

Anne grinned. "Seems we have a new tradition." She laughed softly. 

Richard laughed. "And I like your idea of several rooms which could be put to good use tonight." 

Anne laughed as they started to run towards their parked car. "And tomorrow, George and Izzy aren't bringing Ned back until this evening." She grinned.


End file.
